the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man and the Human Torch: Attack of the Molten Man
: "Guy has a short fuse don’t you think Johnny!" : ―Peter Parker Spider-Man and the Human Torch: Attack of the Molten Man is a canon roleplay that was done on discord involving several enemies like the Molten Man, Kangaroo, and Blinder and of course, the heroes, Spider-Man and Human Torch. It takes place on Friday, March 29th in 2014 in New York City. Background Private Lives Blinder's Challenge Johnny Storm was roaming New York when he came into contact with the Blinder, he was publicly attacked, the Blinder wanted to prove him as a phony, a hack, Johnny found this hilarious. The Challenge The two fought publicly at Times Square, where the challenge was announced and fight had begun, Human Torch was able to beat him but it gave him a public setback because J. Jonah Jameson said it was just a public joke for publicity and probably fake. Racing the Kangaroo Patrolling New York Peter had finished class, life had been going well for him, he began dating Liz Allen, anyways, he was really giddy that day and was texting her on his phone a bit during patrol. The Chase Begins He stopped on some rooftops and ate his lunch he made for school and then went back out only to be hit by the jumping Kangaroo, in frustration and curiosity, he followed him and the cops chasing him. The Fight continued to Central Park when Spider-Man kicked him into a tree, the two brawled but when Kangaroo attempted to make a dashing escape, Spidey didn't have it and knocked him into the streets where he finished him off. Attack of the Molten Man Chilling at the Baxter Building Peter arrived at the Baxter Building, specifically, Johnny's window, and he was let in through there. The two talked and it continued into one of the living rooms, slightly interupted by Thing who doesn't care for Spidey due to Fantastic Four: Spider Infestation. They talked about cool things happening in life and especially the battles they had just had, as the conversation begins to die down and Peter begins to text his girlfriend Liz, Johnny begins to channel surf the television until they find something on the News Channel. Hostage Situation Spidey-Negotiator Johnny and Peter arrive on the scene which happens to be the Oscorp Building and are debriefed by some officers, this was a large change of pace for Peter because he's usually shot at by the cops. After learning of the situation Spidey heads in wearing a police hat and attempts to defuse the situation, Johnny waits ready for anything incase things go south. The Battle begins when Spidey starts overusing puns which angers Molten Man who thinks Spidey isn't taking this serious. Removing the Hostages Johnny enters the fight saving Spidey from Molten Man's incoming blast, the two battle and Spidey helps the hostages escape safely feeling it's the responsible thing to do. Pun-derful Battle As the hostages are removed, Spidey comes up with the great idea of getting Molten Man distracted on him so Johnny can attack him with minimal struggle. He uses puns, which seems to anger Molten Man, and it takes his focus, Spidey is eventually however blasted and goes through a wall landing outside. Johnny then leads the fight outside where Spidey blasts him with a hose making firefighter jokes, Johnny and him take turns doing so because being a firefighter is cool. After it Spidey checks on him and here's him mumbling, he catches some and misses others, he hears the words Menken and Liz, specifically, Liz Allen which catches Peter by shock. The Story Ends there Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Kangaroo Stories Category:Blinder Stories Category:Molten Man Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Nil (Not Canon)